Echo of Dragons
by WolfenStark
Summary: Young Odette has woken up in the Spine alone..or is she! She found a young dragon named Alana, and due to her lose of memory she can not remember how she found Alana or where she is. All she has is the closing on her back, a golden crest of her neck and a scar of a dragon going down her forearm to her hand. Soon she runs into a tribe of Orcs whose leader knows her past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lost

' Where...am I?'

'W-Why is it so...d-dark...'

Darkness surrounded her, holding her in the vast emptiness and confusion. Tears streaming from her eyes, twinkling like stars in the darkened night sky. she gasped softly as she felt something brush against her limp body.

'W-What is that...?'

'Master..' a small musical girl like voice rang through her mind, calming her to the core.

'Master you must wake up now...' rang the voice again, slowly the darkness begin to disappear as her silver-ish blue eyes opened to see the brightly light of day.

'MASTER! YOUR AWAKE!' the voice called out as the young girl sat up. Her long silver like hair was tangled and full of leaves and twigs for laying on the forest floor for so long. Rubbing her eyes gently as she gazed at her surroundings.

"W-Where are you..?", call I out for the voice. Suddenly she felt something smooth rubbing against her side to, gasping she turned looking at her side to see a small white, scaled creature rubbing itself against her.

'Master...I was scared...' said the creature softly, happiness and joy in its tune.

'Master?..' the girl thought quietly watching, the small creature staying close to her.

'Yes.' the voice cried softly, as the small creature purring softly in its throat. The girl smiled softly and gently started petting it's small head.

"Whats is your name?", the girl whispered softly.

'Alana'

"Alana..? Its a beautiful name.!"

'Thank you. And your name?'

"I...I think i-its Odette."

'You think?!', Alana called out confused... 'What is that?', pointing her tiny claw at the golden seal hanging from Odette's neck.

"Huh?", looking down at her breast to see it, " I don't know.. it looks like...I don't know..", tracing the creatures engraved on it.

"Where are we anyway, Alana?"

'I don't know...but I don't like it here..', whining softly as she crawled on Odette's lap, her small body shaking in fear and the cold. The girl shivered holding on tightly to the small winged creature as she slowly rose to her feet.

"We need to get you out of this cold. ." Odette sighed looking down in worry. Alana whined softly as they wandered around in the forest. Slowly fear was setting into Odette's mind.

'What if we never get out ...' Odette thought worried for herself and Alana. She looked around feeling more lost than before...

As hours ran by seemed to feel like days as the rain started to fall upon her, the fae groaned in annoyance, " WHY ME!", she called out to the darkened sky holding the small Alana closer to her chest as she tried to continue on through the thick wook. ..'Matser... I hate to bother you...Bu-but I fear that we are more lost than found...And wet.', spoke the little creature in her arms. Odette sighed softly agreeing with her small companion, her eyes gazing around the vast darkness surrounding them.

" Yeah.. You are right Alana . we are lost..." she said softly as she took smaller steps in the darkness, " Maybe we should stop and-" she screamed as her food was caught in something, dragging her up the tree. Dropping the young dragon as she hung upside down swinging side to side. The young fae growled softly as she tried to grab her foot but to no avail, she heard a hiccup tweeting like noise and looked at Alana, noticing it was laughter coming from the young winged thing.

" Very funny!" , Odette huffed loudly glaring at the little white fea rolling in the wet forest floor laughing at her situation. The creature looked up laughing still shining brightly in her blue eyes, 'I'm sorry, master...hehe- but it is quite funny dont you think.'. Odette smiled slightly as she tried to hold the tent like tunic that covered her torso and belly, " Well as funny it may be, can you atleast try to get me down?". Alana made her noise again and soon began sniffing the ground around the tree, " Look for a rope..or more of it.." the hanging fea called out as she tried to watch the hatchet.

Alana walked behind the tree slowly, not watching anything around her as she searched for the rope holding her master in the air. Not noticing the dark figure slowly coming in from behind grabbing her tail quickly, Alana let out a yelp in terror as she was lifted into the air. She looked up and growled loudly , biting the hand of her capture. The dragon hatchet get out a yowl as she was stuffed into a sac, she struggled furiously as she tried to break free from the clothed cage. The tiny claws cut slightly into the thick leather like cloth, but was no use.

" ALANA!", Odette called out and moaned as she struggled more and more to get free, " Alana! Answer me please!", the young fae looked back and gasped and screamed as her face was covered with a sag. Her heart raced as she felt herself get cut down, her wrists being tied behind her back. Her body reacted as anyone would, struggling and screamed in terror repeating and begging to be released. She gasped as she heard the voice of Alana in her mind, ' Master...I'm scared!', Odette moaned softly and closed her eyes trying to stay calm for Alana...waiting for the horrors that might be falling upon them.

After what seemed like hours, Odette yelped loudly in shock as she felt her body it the hard ground with a hard thud. She moaned in angry and discomfort as to this treatment. First she got stuck in a tree..now she and her dragon have been taken by who knows who! Odette growled loudly as she laid on the hard ground, pulling on her binding to get free. She grinned slightly as she felt her right hand pull out slightly, but as soon as she got her hand almost out her wrists were grabbed and pulled up slightly.

"Don't Move Bitch!", growled an Orc brute, as she glared down at her with dull golden eyes, she yelped as he dragged her on the ground. Odette looked at the other orc holding Alana captured in the sac, her heart sank as she heard her cries and whines as the bag moved. Soon she felt all eyes on her, her silver-blue eyes scanning the orcs watching her, some with more curiosity than others. Odette gasped as the was thrown up of a platform, Alana thrown soon after the young dragon growling and whining loudly from the discomfort.

' Master...What's going on….' called out her little voice as Odette tried to fix herself against the post near her. The girl gulped slightly as she sat there waiting for what horrors are you come, a large shadow was casted over her. Her eyes looked up the shadow to see an older brute who she guessed what the leader, but he was giving her a smile.

" Don't worry, Young One...I will not hurt you..", he said softly to her, or as softly as he could with his hoarse voice as he cut her bindings. Odette was in slightly shock, rubbing her wrists softly as she soon after quickly rushing to get to Alana. The dragon whined and cried softly as Odette held her tightly to her chest, rubbing her rubbed her small head to comfort her.

" What do you want with us?…" Odette asked softly looking at the leader, still unsure to trust him with the was she was treated. He laughed softly as she turned away and waved for her to follow him, Odette hesitated but slowly followed him Alana clinging to her for safety. As they walked, Odette looked around noticing young children following her, when she turned to greet them some ran or their mothers took them away quickly scolding them so trying to get near her as if she was some killer. But she tried not to let her emotions of her hurt show through, she walked calmly and carefully as she followed him into the tent. She looked around the tent as a single lantern lit the whole area, relieving the maps and writings in different symbols and ink patterns. It truly amazed her, as she held one of the parchments in her hands trying to read the words in ancient tongues.

"I see you like fine work.." he said calmly to her as he sat down on the straw made mat in the floor.

Odette looked at him, " I think so...I feel like I do..", as she spoke he looked at him in a strange way and asked.

" You feel? You do not know?"

" No..I can't remember anything...I remember falling and.-ah!" she cried out in pain do to the rush of random images in her head making her confused and scared as she fell to the floor, Alana rushing to her in worry and licked her cheek. Odette looked at the little dragon and smiled softly, and looked up at the Orc male who was now holding a bowl of a green water.

"What is this fo-" - " Drink it", he said worriedly, she took the wooden bowl and drank it slowly moaning slightly at the bitter taste but she drank it still not wanting to be rude to him. As she finished she started coughing roughly, making her eyes water.

" You may stay here as long as you like, My Lady Odette" he said softly to her as she looked at him with now tired eyes.

" But..i.."

" It's too risky for you to travel alone with the dragon.." he watched her eyes getting heavy starting to close, " Rest now my Lady..and Dragon…". That was all she heard until she fell into the darkness, feeling her body hit the floor.

Little Alana looked up at the male Orc as he carried her to pile of pillow and laid her down laughing softly as Alana tried to flap glide over to her. Not doing so well as she soon was walking quickly to Odette's side and curled up on the pillow, still watching the Orc with her pale blue eyes making him chuckle.

" Don't worry..I will not touch.", he said making her feel calmer as she too closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Ellesmera, Arya walked in the great halls of her home the full moon's light shining through the crystal windows. Her long raven hair rested on her shoulders, covering her pale skin left uncovered from her dress. Her green eyes gazing over all she saw around her as she walked the halls, so familiar and dull. Ever since the war, two years ago she has never left the land of the elves trying to keep herself and her dragon safe from those who still believe Galbatorix was the true king of the land. she looked out to the moon as she waited for Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Thorn to return from the rounds around Alagaësia. Do to them all being fast fliers it is a quick run, she jumped slightly when she felt something pump her rear. Quickly she turned to see Fírnen, she glared at him softly and hit his large nose.

" Fírnen, what have said about sneaking up on me." she growled trying not to laugh as this.

' I'm sorry Arya. But you shouldn't worry..' , he called into her thoughts, his voice was rough but yet soft as she spoke to her. His dark green scaled tail wrapped around her waist to calm her, as they watched the skies together looking for their fellow riders. After a few moments, she and Fírnen walked down to the dining hall to see dinner being set on the table. Fírnen gave a toothy grin as a servant laid down a huge platter of meat before him. Just as he was about to make a pig of himself, Arya stopped him by coughing loudly.

" Don't even think about it Fírnen. You are going to wait for Saphira and Thorn, got it." , the Elfen princess giggled softly as he glared at her and huffed in irritation.

'They better hurry it up...', he grunted to her laying his massive head on his claws, his tail flicking side to side as he waited for them. After a moment the sound of flapping filled the air, Arya smiled softly as she looked at the door to see a her man standing there.

"Hello my love.", Eragon said softly as he walked into the room, Saphira following after him. He smiled softly at the Elf as she walked to him and gave him a hug laughing softly. His hand in her long hair as he returned the embrace.

' Finally..We can eat now!' growled Fírnen as he pulled his food to his and started chowing on his meat, enjoying the tenderness of it. Arya laughed at her dragon with pure enjoyment, " He is so spoiled." she teased him as she returned her gaze to Eragon. She smiled and walked with him back to the table.

"So," she finally spoke again, " Where is Murtagh and Thorn?" she asked him as she watched Saphira lay in her side and started to eat as well. Eragon looked at her and sighed, " They are still out patrolling, he and Thorn want to be sure. He heard from the party that they found someone is Galbatorix's castle." when he said this the room grew silent. Arya looked at him, " What do you mean.." she laid her hand on his. He looked at her, " They found a boy, he was wearing the Galbatorix's seal around his neck..they believe that it is his heir.." he glared down at his fist. Arya rubbed her thumb on his knuckles, " If it is… What can he do..he has now power, no dragon, no army. He cannot reclaim hold without it, and who would join him. " she looked at him and smiled softly knowing it was slowly easing him racing mind.

" You are right, Ayra." he smiled softly and kissed her forehead, and took a drink of wine, " Let us eat!" he laughed softly everyone joining in on the laughter.

Murtagh sighed softly was he and Thorn stood in the ruins of Galbatorix's hold, remembering the time he and Thorn were trapped here under this thumb. He shivered at the thought about it, pulling up his hood do to the rain, walking inside slowly. The red dragon following close behind his rider, his red eyes scanning the darkened areas around them, that was once their home and prison. He tasted the air with his snake like tongue, ' I can taste the Elves was really here..but I cannot get the scent of the boy they spoke of. ' he spoke his way to him. Murtagh sighed softly as he pushed his hand through his dark black curls. " I know the elves wouldn't make a tall tell like this.." he sat down on the old throne, looking around the room and then something on the floor caught his eye. He stood up quickly and slowly walked to the torn cloth map of Alagaësia, leaning down and picked up a small piece of white cloth. Right away he could tell it wasn't Elvish cloth. He looked back at his dragon and held up the cloth, " What is the scent off this Thorn?" he asked watching him walked to him using his tongue to get the scent. The dragon snorted and pulled his head back, ' Female.' he bellowed out of his chest. The rider looked at his dragon as if it was crazy, " No..It cannot be. Try again." he watched as Thorn rolled his eyes and did it again, ' As I said...Female. The scent is female Murtagh.'. Murtagh looked at the cloth, " Why did they say a boy then.." he fisted his hand around the cloth growling.

Another hour went by as Murtagh searched through the ruins for more evidence of another life here. He sighed softly as he leaned against the wall, " Nothing...I don't get it..", he looked down at his boots and kicked the dirt. Thorn looked around Shruikan's old room, look looked at the claw marks on the stone walls. He can still hear the roars and screams coming from this room, the old dragon's stale scent feeling his nose. Then he froze and tasted the air, that female scent filled his mouth. Lowering his head he could get a good hit of it, he walked to a pile of hay as the scent grow stronger, his red eyes widened and he snorted pushing the hay away. Revealing a sleeping area, blankets, a small amount of food. The dragon let out a roar, drawing Murtagh's attention from his own dismay and to his dragon, quickly he was off running down the hall.

' Thorn what is it!' , he called to him with his thoughts as he closed in, the dragon growled and snorted as he saw his rider come into the room,' This Murtagh… she was here.'. Murtagh walked over and picked up the blanket, " Well well…" he looked at the seal on the stitching, " So..we are looking for a daughter.." he looked at Thorn. But the thing that truly hit them hard was, how have they never seen her or known about her from Galbatorix. Murtagh looked at his dragon, " How could he keep her a secret… We knew what he knew.". Thorn looked at his rider, ' I guess not everything..', the man looked up at his dragon and nodded, " Sadly yes. Not everything.".

Murtagh walked outside in the back near the drop off, he looked around with Thorn as he was tracking her scent. Thorn stopped walking as he stood at the edge, ' The trail ends here..' , Murtagh looked at the ground, " Then she fell to her end..this is a bad stop to fall." he laughed slightly and backed up and frozen when he heard a loud crack. Quickly he looked down and lifted up his boot, and saw bits and large pieces of a shell. He bent over and picked it up, " Oh gods.." he walked back to the edge, " I don't think she is gone.." he saw small claw marks in the mud noticing it jumped down after it's rider. He cursed loudly and kicked the rock down into the dark fog below them.

" Come on...we need to tell the others about this.." he looked down at the blanket and placed the shell wrapping them inside and got on his dragons back. His brown eyes filled with anger as Thorn slowly started to lift into the air, soon quickly shooting into the air heading back to

Ellesméra. The more they flew the more he thought, " How could we have missed this Thorn.." he looked ahead as his dragon replied, ' I don't know...But we will find out soon.' . He growled loudly and roared to the heavens as the flew over the Spine, not knowing that the one they seeked was closer than they thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

The loud sound of wings, caught Eragon's attention with a smile, " Sounds like they have returned." the dark haired rider got to his feet happily to see his half brother returned safely. But as he walked to the door, he stopped at the sight of a soaked Murtagh and a dripping Thorn. The blue she-dragon let out a laugh making Eragon smirk slightly.

" You two are soaked." he chuckled as the black haired rider walked by him glaring. The red male walked by them with a strange look in his red eyes, that gave Saphira a slight shiver. As the two riders' yelled and got in their silly argument, the red dragon spoke through their minds making everyone freeze.

' _The rumor is true...'_

* * *

This is a short input of Chapter 2 enjoy my pups :)


End file.
